


Contingent

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Outsider, Past Drug Addiction, Season/Series 01, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene. "Fail-Safe" Ray wakes up in the med-bay post rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Legends of Tomorrow. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: For Coldwave week prompt 4: wildcard. I decided to go with an outside prospective on the two. There is a part where Mick is asking Gideon for drugs, but she doesn't give him any and it's more him playing with her than actually asking.

Ray wakes up in the medbay. He groggily remembers waking up with Mick carrying him and thinking at the time it was a strange sorta hug. He aches, but not nearly as bad as he had before. He’s safe, right? How desperate had the situation been if Mick had felt the need to carry him out? Had the team rescued them or had they not been important enough? Had Rip opted to leave them behind and focus on Stein? Trying to suppress a groan Ray glances around. His gaze shifts to the left at a careful squeeze to his shoulder.

Mick’s sitting near him, Snart tucked into his side. Both are filthy and wearing guard’s uniforms. Ray wants to laugh helplessly, of course Snart had rescued Mick. Snart opens his eyes, regards Ray a moment before closing them again and shifting just that bit closer to Mick. Is he not important enough to rescue? Maybe Mick only rescued him because of the beating he’d taken for him. Ray expects Mick to say that they’re even now.

Instead Mick glances at Snart before looking at him. Then he looks away as he states, “I get lost. When there’s fire, sometimes I get lost.”

“The lighter?” Ray questions.

“Thought about helping you, got distracted.”

Ray tries to smile and winces instead. Mick squeezes his shoulder again. “Gideon said you can be up in about an hour. We’ll celebrate then.”

“Celebrate?”

“Can’t celebrate here. Gideon won’t give me any morphine.”

Ray frowns. Is Mick still hurt?

“If your still hurt Mister Rory I can dispense…” Gideon starts to say.

“Or benzos. I’d take a benzo,” Mick teases her.

Ray blinks at the ensuing small argument between Gideon and Mick as Mick tries to get her to give him several different medications and she refuses him each time. It takes a moment for him to realize the AI and Mick are teasing each other.

“If you wanted her to give you the good stuff you shouldn’t have had a serious discussion about addiction the first day we showed up.” Snart drawls without opening his eyes.

“Yeah,” Mick agrees, “but I was having what my psychiatrist liked to call insight. Besides it’s good for a laugh. Jax thought it was funny when he was laid up.”

“Jax is a kid. Palmer’s an eagle scout,” Snart reminds.

Ray laughs, then groans because that hurts.

“Careful,” Snart warns him.

“You’re the one made him laugh,” Mick points out.

Snart makes a considering noise, then pulls back to look at Mick. “He’s didn’t wake up alone, can we go get cleaned up now?”

Mick looks him over and Ray feels himself relaxing at the thought that the two of them are worried about him. He closes his eyes and takes a careful breath, gauging how tired he is. He opens his eyes to Mick looking down at him.

“I’m good.” Ray tells him. “Tired, but I’ll be okay. Thank you.”

Mick nods. Snart tugs on one of Mick’s belt loops. “Come on. Gideon says I need to rub this cream on your wounds after we clean up.”

“I can do that myself,” Mick responds gruffly.

“No, you can’t,” Snart snips back playfully.

Ray smiles as the two start to engage in a friendly bicker as they slowly leave the room. They both glance back at him. Ray gives them a shooing motion with his hand before he leans back on the bed. Every part of him aches, but he’s alive and definitely not forgotten.


End file.
